Casta de Serpientes
by Eowynd
Summary: La vida de Lucius y Narcissa desde que se conocieron hasta la caida del Dark Lord ¿fue un matrimonio por arreglo o habrá algo más?
1. Los Malfoy: Lucius

**"****Casta de Serpientes"**

**Fanfic de Harry Potter**

**Lucius x Narcisa**

**Capitulo I: Los Malfoy: Lucius**

* * *

"**_Siempre Poderosos_**" 

Ese era el lema en el escudo familiar de los Malfoy y si de algo se enorgullecian estos era de haberse logrado mantener asi durante más tiempo que casi cualquier otra familia mágica pura que existiese.  
Tenian todo lo que se puediera pedir.  
Un linaje ancestral que se remontaba a más de 500 años de antigüedad Incontables propiedades, tierras y casas en toda Europa, pero en especial en Inglaterra, Irlanda y Francia

Por sus venas corría magia poderosa heredada de los primeros ancestros Malfoy. Un vampiro fugitivo de la inquisición que llego a Inglaterra quien recibio ayuda de una bellísima veela del bosque para ocultarse de los perseguidores. Asi pues, adopto el apellido Malfoy y gracias a complicados rituales magicos dieron a luz a un hijo, llamado Edward, el primer Malfoy nacido en Inglaterra

Y de esa unión habían heredado los ojos de fría mirada y color fascinante del vampiro, los que nadie podía resistir y también habían recibido la piel palida como la luna, un cabello dorado como el sol y el encanto irresistible bajo el cual todos caian

Pero por sobre todo habían heredado el gusto por el poder. Ansiaban alcanzarlo, obtenerlo, retenerlo y multiplicarlo en todos los campos posibles. Para eso necesitaban dinero, porque con dinero compras poder. Y asi lo obtuvieron al convertirse en negociantes, banqueros, comerciantes.

Y todo eso había desembocado en aquel joven que se preparaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero para conocer a la mujer con la cual sus padres querian comprometerlo. Un orgulloso príncipe entre el cielo y la tierra con una cabellera larga y dorada como un campo de trigales, ojos de color del cielo en un día de tormenta, piel como la luna, porte orgulloso y arrogante y vestido con las ropas más finas que todo su dinero pudiera comprar. Y tan sólo cuando encontro la perfección en sus exigentes parametros, bajo a conocer a su prometida

Fin del capitulo I


	2. Los Black: Narcissa

**"Casta de Serpientes"**

**Fanfic de Harry Potter**

**Lucius x Narcisa**

Aclaraciones: todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por algunos capitulos. Todo en letra cursiva son pensamientos del personaje. Respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo II: Los Black - Narcissa**

"_Siempre Nobles_"

Ese era el lema de la ancestral Casa Black. Sus registros llegaban hasta el siglo xv y de allí el rastro familiar se hacia confuso , pero con esto bastaba para que se pavonearan sobre su antigüedad

Para ellos ser un Black, era algo digno de la más alta consideración y por ende no cualquiera era aceptado en la familia y a los nacidos en ella se le exigia estar a la altura de su rango y posición social, después de todo, los Black debían ser siempre un modelo intachable a seguir en todas las conductas sociales y de negocios. Siempre debían ser lideres natos, economistas prodigios o incluso liderar la moda que se llevara

Ser perfectos.  
Ser lideres.  
Ser Blacks...

Y si un Black no cumplia con estos requisitos y patrones de conducta era rápidamente eliminado del árbol familiar, y si la falta hubiera sido asi de grave para ameritarlo, era borrado del registro familiar y no sólo eso sino que toda la familia le daba la espalda, dejandolo sin clan y sin protección o ayuda posible, en una palabra... un paria...

Pero ciertamente que la joven que estaba sentada junto a sus padres en espera de encontrarse con el hombre con quien la querian comprometer no tenia que preocuparse porque le fuera a pasar alguna de estas cosas

Ella era una Black en todos los aspectos.  
Era una autentica valkiria nordica, como las que venian a recoger a los guerreros caidos en combate. Su rubia cabellera caia en rizos por su espalda como una suave lluvia de oro, su piel tenia la hermosa palidez de la nieve que aún es pura, sin ensuciar, sin pisar o alterar de ninguna forma. Sus ojos, que denotaban su inteligencia, eran del color del mar en un día soleado. Y su figura era digna de una diosa griega

La leyenda dice que una mujer inicio la guerra de Troya, mucho decian que eso era imposible, pero sólo hasta que Narcissa Black aparecia ante sus ojos, y entonces ciertamente que la leyenda se convertia en realidad. Por una mujer asi claro que podia iniciarse una guerra entre dos reinos tan poderosos

Perfección.  
Esa era la palabra.  
La Perfección había tomado forma en Narcissa Black y lo hizo en toda la extensión de la palabra

Y entonces la puerta se abrio dando paso al que podría convertirse en su futuro esposo

Fin del Capitulo II


	3. Encuentro y Compromiso

"**Casta de Serpientes"**

**Fanfic de Harry Potter**

**Lucius x Narcisa**

Aclaraciones: todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por algunos capitulos. Todo en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos del personaje. Respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo III: El Encuentro y el Compromiso**

-señores Black, señorita Narcissa permitanos presentarles a nuestro hijo Lucius Amardus Malfoy -lo introdujo su padre Amardus Malfoy

-bienvenidos señores Black, señorita Narcissa, es un placer conocerlos -dijo Lucius haciendo una elegante caravana

-para nosotros también es un placer conocerlo joven Lucius -dijo la madre de Narcissa, Isabel Black- según entiendo fuiste a Howarts con nuestra Narcissa, es cierto?

-asi es, ambos eramos Slytherins y en el mismo año -le respondio

-Lucius, cariño, porque no llevas a Narcissa a pasear por los jardines mientras nosotros conversamos de los detalles? -dijo su madre Catherine Malfoy

-por supuesto madre -se acerca a Narcissa y junto con una gran reverencia le extiende su mano y dice- señorita Black, me hace el honor de acompañarme a los jardines?

-encantada señor Malfoy -le contesta tomando su mano y retirandose del cuarto

* * *

**Jardines de la Mansión**

-Lucius, eres terrible, mira que organizar esta reunion con nuestros padres -decia Narcissa mientras caminaban por el jardín

-y yo te recuerdo que prometi hacer todo lo posible para que fueras mía, pequeña cissy -le contesto Lucius con una media sonrisa- ademas mis padres hace rato que insisten en que siente cabeza, yo sólo les di una ayuda

-ya lo veo, y puedo preguntar, porque yo?

-porque somos perfectos cissa el uno para el otro, somos igualmente ricos, atractivos y tenemos familias influyentes. Nadie podra decir que me caso contigo por que eres hermosa y yo feo o que tú te casas conmigo porque soy rico y tú no. Es perfecto

-eso es tan ridiculo Lucius y lo peor es que casi me lo creo -comento ella mientras miraba unos hermosos rosales de un extraño color pareceido al té con leche

-bien, si estas tan segura, hare una apuesta contigo -declaro Lucius- si en cuanto volvamos no hay fijada una fecha de matrimonio, me rapare mí cabellera al cero

Ahi fue cuando Narcissa penso que Lucius estaba loco o tenia mucha confianza en si mismo

-y que ganaras tú si estas en lo cierto? -pregunto ella mientras cortaba una rosa. Lucius, tomo la rosa de manos de Narcissa y mientras la colocaba en su cabello le dijo

-el mejor premio... tú cissa -ella se sintio enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo, pero para Lucius se veia más hermosa que nunca -será mejor que regresemos

-de acuerdo -ella asintio

* * *

Salón de la Casa Malfoy 

-Lucius, Narcissa, les tenemos una gran noticia -dijo el padre de Narcissa cuando entraron

-en serio? -dijo Lucius con una media sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a una sonrojada Narcissa

Fin del Capitulo III

Gracias a todos por los reviews!! Espero que les siga gustando lo que viene mas adelante


	4. El Matrimonio

**"Casta de Serpientes"**

**Fanfic de Harry Potter**

**Lucius x Narcisa**

Aclaraciones: todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por algunos capitulos. Todo en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos del personaje. Respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo IV : El Matrimonio**

**Casa Black, Dormitorio de Narcissa **

-señorita Narcissa, ya esta aqui el modisto para tomarle las medidas del vestido, la espera en el salón de té junto a su madre -le comunico una sirvienta

-puedes retirarte -cissa se levanta de su cama y luego de unos minutos llego al salón de té donde fue recibida por su madre

-cissa, cariño, este es el señor Lois, él hará tú vestido ya que es el mejor modisto de Londres

-mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Lois -saludo cortezmente

-el gusto es todo mío señorita Narcissa, sera un honor para mí confeccionar su traje de novia. Si esta lista podremos comenzar de inmediato

-por mí no hay ningun problema ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Y entonces la subieron a un pequeño taburete y comenzaron a tomarle todas las medidas mientras que desfilaban un monton de diferentes telas, accesorios, zapatos y diseños de vestidos. Pasaron toda la tarde en esto hasta que lograron escoger el vestido perfecto, con la tela perfecta, los accesorios perfectos y hasta los zapatos perfectos. Luego de que el modisto se retiro tomaron té con galletas y luego llegaron los peinadores, decoradores, floristas, chefs, todo un ejercito pagado por los Malfoys y los Blacks para hacer de esta la boda del año y tal vez con un poco de suerte, y más dinero, de la decada.  
Otro tanto se repetia en casa de Lucius donde tambien había modistos, estilistas, masajistas y un largo etc que se turnaban para tomar medidas y preparar al novio para la ceremonia.

-el día de su boda con la señorita Black, será un día muy negro para todas las solteras del mundo magico, señor Malfoy -comento el estilista

-que lloren todo lo que quieran, yo tengo a la mejor de todas -decia Lucius mientras se miraba en el espejo -y no lo digo solo porque si, es la más hermosa e inteligente de todas

-es realmente un hombre afortunado señor Malfoy -finalizo el estilista

* * *

**Día del Matrimonio Malfoy-Black En la capilla mas grande e importante del mundo magico**

Si esta no era la boda de la decada se le acercaba peligrosamente, puesto que ambas familias habían dado un esfurezo enorme en lograrlo. Los Malfos sabían que esta boda les daría poder y los Black sabían que esta boda les daría aún más prestigio a su familia.  
Habían luces magicas que recorrian la iglesia dandole una iluminación especial, se colocaron tantas flores que uno hubiera pensado que se vaciaron todas las florerias del mundo magico, perto no eran flores corrientes, tenian un hechizo especial que producia música cada vez que soplaba el viento o alguien pasaba por su lado. Dos orquestas elegantísimas para tocar la marcha nupcial y la música en la fiesta.  
Y los invitados eran cientos, pero todos de alta alcurnia, con mucho dinero, fama o poder

Si en el mundo magico existiera la television, todos los canales habrían estado cubriendo el evento del año, en cambio y a falta de algo mejor estaban "El Profeta" y "Corazón de Bruja". El primero contaba todo desde el punto de vista politico, social y economico que había tras este matrimonio para ambas familias, la segunda tomaba fotos para un especial de bodas que haría soñar a niñas y adolescentes en sus cuartos con príncipes rubios, enormes iglesias, flores musicales, vestidos dignos de una princesa y un enorme cielo azul cubierto de un monton de palomas liberadas en el momento justo cuando salieran los novios.

Y luego vino la fiesta... y que fiesta!!! Fue uno de esos eventos que hacen raya en la historia social de una ciudad y que aún años después sería tomado como referente obligado para todas las recepciones de boda del mundo magico. Luego de mucho hablar con todos los invitados necesarios Lucius se acerco a donde su esposa se hallaba rodeada de otras distingidas damas de sociedad muy influyentes

-buenas noches señoras, me permitirian llevarme unos minutos a mí esposa? -dijo con galanteria, haciendo que se sonrojaran

-con su permiso señoras -dijo Narcissa. Apenas se hubieran alejado unos pasos Lucius se acerco a su oido y dijo suavemente

-ahora que ya hemos socializado lo suficiente con esta gente, no quieres que nos retiremos a nuestro cuarto? -finalizo con un leve mordisco en el lobulo de su oreja, lo que la hizo sonrojarse fuertemente

-Lucius, eres incorregible...

-pero aún así me amas...

-lo sé...

**Fin del Capitulo IV**

Gracias a todos por los reviews!!! Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero con todo el trabajo en esta epóca navideña, no prometo nada


	5. Los Hijos

"**Casta de Serpientes"**

**Fanfic de Harry Potter**

**Lucius x Narcisa**

**Aclaraciones:** todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por algunos capitulos. Todo en letra cursiva son pensamientos del personaje. Respuestas a los reviews y observaciones varias al final de cada capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo V: Los Hijos**

**Entrada de la Mansión Malfoy**

- ¡papi¡papi! - fue la cristalina voz que recibio a Lucius cuando entro a la mansión, seguida por una niña pequeña de rizados cabellos rubios, ojos del color de la tormenta, piel como la nieve pura y el vestido más bello y caro que una niña pudiera tener a sus cuatro años de edad, quien se hecho a los brazos de Lucius

- mí pequeño ángel ¿Qué haces fuera de tú cuarto? - y he aqui a uno de los hombres más poderosos, temidos y ricos del mundo mágico completamente rendido a merced de la pequeña bruja. Sus ropas costaban más galeones de lo que muchas personas ganan en una vida, pero helo allí practicamente de rodillas en el suelo jugando y ensuciandose con su pequeña. A quien tomo en brazos y se levanto

- quería recibirte...

- ¿dónde están tú madre y tú hermano Draco?

- ¿Lucius? - esta vez fue la voz de Narcissa la que sono mientras bajaba las escaleras con un niño de dos años, tan bello como la niña, en sus brazos- ¿esta Eleanor contigo? Se me escapo mientras cambiaba a Draco

- ¡mami¡papi llego! - dijo sin soltar a Lucius. Narcissa se acerco a ambos, le dio un beso a su esposo y dijo

- cariño, es hora de tú baño, ven conmigo

- ¡no quiero¡papá me baña! -dijo aferrandose más a Lucius

- hazle caso a tú madre pequeña, yo ire a verte después

- ¿me cuentas un cuento papi?

- por supuesto mí ángel - le da un beso en la mejilla- ahora ve con tú madre para que pueda ver a tú hermano

- esta bien papi -Narcissa le da a Draco y se lleva a la niña - no te olvides de Draco a él también le gustan los cuentos

- no lo hare lo prometo. Vamos Draco, tenemos que prepararnos para la cena

- ¿gaga? -fue todo lo que dijo el bebe mientras mordia un sonajero

* * *

**Habitación de Eleanor - días después**

- ¿cuál es su opinión doctor? -pregunto Lucius al medimago luego de que este terminara de examinar a la pequeña Eleanor que yacia en su cama dormida luego de desmayarse jugando en el jardín mientras Narcissa sostenia a un lloroso Draco

- su hija esta muy grave señores Malfoy, su condición es muy extraña y peligrosa. Por alguna razón que desconocemos, su corazón no late en forma adecuada y esto hace que se mezclen la sangre sucia con la limpia lo que da ese color azul en su piel

- debe haber algo que podamos hacer doctor - Narcissa no pudo contener más las lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡no puedo perder otro hijo¡¡Mucho menos a mi pequeña!!

Lucius abrazo a su esposa para tratar de brindarle algo de apoyo. Había sido muy duro para ambos, pero sobretodo para ella, cuando seis años atras había tenido un aborto al cuarto mes de embarazo. Los medicos tuvieron que intervenir puesto que Narcissa casi se muere de una infección en el proceso. Lucius estaba como si se le hubiera salido el espiritu del cuerpo, no sólo había perdido a su hijo, porque cuando salio habían comprobado que se trataba de un niño, sino que ahora perdia a la mujer que amaba. Porque aunque todos dijeran lo contrario él si amaba a su esposa y le dolia en el alma verla en ese estado

Tan debil...  
Tan indefensa...  
Y él se sentía tan inútil sin poder hacer nada por ella...  
Pero el destino quizo salvarla...

Estaba debil, pero con reposo absoluto durante algunos días, las pociones y cuidados adecuadas su cuerpo recuperaria su salud y su fuerza. Aunque su espiritu y corazón eran otra cosa. Lucius estuvo junto a ella dandole todo su apoyo, con gestos, caricias, palabras...

Simplemente estando alli junto a ella...

Y luego cuando un poco después de haberse cumplido un año de esto los medicos dijeronque estaba embarazada de nuevo, ambos tenian emociones encontradas. Había mucho miedo, pero también mucha ilusión por el nuevo bebe que venia.

Lucius contrato un ejercito de sirvientes y elfos domesticos para atender a su esposa durante todo el embarazo. Narcissa no tuvo que, literalmente, mover un solo dedo para nada. Fue un embarazo complicado y un parto difícil, pero cuando esta pequeña nacio se robo el corazón de ambos, sobre todo el de Lucius. Entonces descubrieron que estaba enferma, pero aún asi no perdieron la fe. La cuidaban y mimaban más que a nadie en todo el mundo y cuando nacio su hijo Draco totalmente sano y un poco después de la fecha de parto estimada por el medico fue un alivio increíble para sus corazones. Pero ahora era como si el espiritu se hubiera ido y la vida abandonara sus cuerpos

- ¿pero es que no hay nada que podamos hacer? - pregunto Lucius

- no dentro de los parametros del conocimiento de los medimagos o de la magia en cualquier aspecto señores Malfoy, sin embargo... - iba explicando el medimago

- ¿qué cosa doctor? - pregunto Narcissa

- los únicos que tienen el conocimiento y los medios para hacerlo... son los muggles señor Malfoy

- ¡¿Qué insinua¿Quiére que deje a mí hija en manos de esos asquerosos muggles?

- puede decir lo que quiera señor Malfoy , pero es hora de escoger que es más importante para usted ¿sus prejuicios o su hija? Ahora, con su permiso me retiro

Dicho lo cual salio del cuarto, dejando la duda en el ambiente

Fin del Capitulo V


	6. La Muerte y la Obscuridad

**"Casta de Serpientes"**

**Fanfic de Harry Potter**

**Lucius x Narcissa**

Aclaraciones: todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por algunos capítulos. Todo en letra cursiva son pensamientos del personaje. Respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo VI: La Muerte y la Oscuridad**

**Hospital del Mundo muggle - Oficina del medico**

Luego de las palabras del medimago, Lucius y Narcissa tuvieron una conversación muy larga al respecto, pero el amor de padres termino por acceder a llevar a la pequeña con los médicos muggles, claro que como Malfoy que era, Lucius busco el mejor hospital, con los mejores equipos, los mejores médicos y la mayor discreción para cuidar de su pequeña. Total, el dinero no es nada para un Malfoy

- señores Malfoy - dijo él medico- ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes que le hicimos a su hija y me temo que no son buenas noticias

- ¿qué es lo que tiene mí hija doctor? - preguntó Narcissa con Draco en los brazos

- es una enfermedad muy rara llamada "Síndrome de Botal" y puesto en palabras simples, por duro que suene, su hija tiene un agujero en el corazón, lo que provoca sus latidos irregulares y el color azul en su piel entre otras cosas - A ambos la noticia les cayo como un balde de agua helada por la espalda, él único que no se entero fue Draco que jugaba muy contento con un sonajero mágico de muchos colores

- ¿y qué es lo que podemos hacer? - pregunto Lucius cuando recupero un poco el habla

- hay que operarla lo antes posible para tratar de cerrar este agujero - explico él medico - en cuanto le hagamos unos últimos exámenes y ustedes firmen los papeles de admisión podremos operar a más tardar la próxima semana

- de acuerdo doctor, haga lo que sea necesario, pero por favor salve a mí pequeñita - dijo Narcissa al borde de las lagrimas

- haremos todo lo posible señora Malfoy

**Cuarto de Eleanor en el hospital - Poco antes de la operación**

- mami, tengo susto - decía la pequeña mientras la preparaban para la operación

- no te preocupes pequeña, todo va a salir bien, papi y mami están contigo - dijo Lucius mientras sostenía a Draco

- ¿Puedo llevar al señor conejo conmigo? - Lucius miro a la enfermera y esta hizo una señal de asentimiento

- claro que si pequeña, pero antes hay que dárselo a la enfermera para que le ponga un traje especial -le explico Lucius

- Esta bien papi -dijo pasándole el peluche a Lucius - papi ¿puedo darle un beso a Draco antes de irme?

- Por supuesto ángel -le contesto Narcissa acercándole a Draco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice al oído, sin que Lucius y Narcissa oigan.

- Cuídalos mucho a ambos Draco

- ¿Nana¿Nana? -Draco puso ojitos llorosos como si hubiera entendido a su hermana

- Es hora de llevarnos a la pequeña señores Malfoy -dijo la enfermera- dile hasta pronto a papi y mami cariño.

- Hasta pronto papi y mami. Cuiden mucho a Draco -dijo moviendo su manito llena de tubos. Luego llevaron a los Malfoy a la sala de espera

**Sala de Espera del Hospital Muggle**

Dicen que el tiempo es relativo, que pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte y lentamente cuando uno esta triste o angustiado. Y en ese momento para los Malfoy el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento. Habían sido siete horas, pero se sentían como diez años ¿Cuánto más los iban a torturar? El único que parecía tranquilo era Draco quien dormitaba en los brazos de Narcissa. Y entonces el medico apareció cruzando la puerta de la sala de espera. Ambos casi saltaron de sus asientos al verle

- ¿Cómo esta nuestra niña doctor? -pregunto Narcissa

- lamento informarles que a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, la pequeña no soporto la operación

Cuando él medico termino la oración Lucius palideció, luego agarro al medico por las solapas de la bata y comenzó a zarandearlo al mismo tiempo que le gritaba

- ¡Es todo su culpa¡Nunca debimos confiar en ustedes¡Malditos muggles!

Lucius estaba furioso y estuvo a punto de realizar una imperdonable sobre el medico de no ser por que Narcissa se desvaneció sobre el sofá y tuvo que evitar que botara a Draco en el proceso

**Días después en la Mansión luego del funeral de Eleanor**

Había sido el día más negro de sus vidas... De aquellos que se decía tenían vidas perfectas.

Eran ricos...

Eran jóvenes...

Eran hermosos...

Eran los padres que acababan de enterrar a su hija de cuatro años en el mausoleo familiar junto a todos los ancestros Malfoy

El clima había sido el más perfecto que hubieran imaginado, con un cielo azul y sol radiante, pero en sus corazones fue como si hubiera caído la peor de las tormentas del mundo.

Nada volvería a ser igual luego de esto, ya no habrían risas cristalinas por el corredor ni juegos de té con amigos imaginarios.

Aún les quedaba un hijo es cierto, pero sólo Narcissa parecía recordarlo puesto que el corazón y la vida de Lucius parecía haber sido enterrado junto al cuerpo de su pequeña

Comía...

Respiraba...

Caminaba...

Pero era como un fantasma...

Una imitación de vida barata y vacía...

Sin alma...

- Ya no sé que hacer Bella -decía a su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange mientras Draco jugaba en la alfombra cerca de ellas- Lucius no quiere salir de la negación y ya ni se acerca a Draco, es como si no lo recordara

- supongo que por lo que atraviesa Lucius es normal considerando lo mucho que quería a la niña -opino Bella

- ¿Y tú crees que yo no la extraño¿Qué yo no quería a mí pequeña Eleanor? Se me parte el alma de ver su cuarto vacío y sus juguetes como los dejo el día que se fue al hospital muggle

- esperemos que Rudolphus pueda convencerlo de salir de su despacho o al menos conversar con él -finalizo Bella

Al final Rudolphus Lestrange había logrado convencer a Lucius de conversar con él y además acompañarlo a un grupo de conversación que se daba en su casa todos los días entre miembros de familias puras y/o alta alcurnia. En un comienzo a Narcissa la idea le había encantado, puesto que pensaba que el cambio de ambiente le haría muy bien a Lucius para salir de su depresión, pero sólo fue hasta que su esposo decidió invitarla a una de estas reuniones en casa de su cuñado y hermana

Con horror comprobó que el "grupo de conversación" al que asistía Lucius era en realidad un grupo anti muggle, que se convertía rápidamente en un grupo que se organizaba bajo las ordenes de un sujeto que aseguraba llamarse Lord Voldemort, para pasar del dicho al hecho.

Como si se trataran, en sus propias palabras, de un grupo "purificador" que acabaría con "la sangre sucia" que infestaba el mundo mágico y con los muggles que infestaban el mundo entero

Y fue entonces, al ver a los ojos de su marido, que supo que lo había perdido para siempre...

Fin del Capitulo VI

Gracias por los reviews a: Fanny Tonksie, Mona Mayfair, ElisaMalfoyBlack, Shingryu Inazuma, Flor, Piper Lupin y Ginger. Todos los comentarios son tenidos en cuenta


	7. Un nuevo amanecer

**"Casta de Serpientes"**

**Fanfic de Harry Potter**

**Lucius x Narcissa**

**Aclaraciones: todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por algunos capítulos. Todo en letra cursiva son pensamientos del personaje. Respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo**

**Capitulo VII: El Nuevo Amanecer**

Ya habían pasado algunos años luego de la caída de Voldemort y la muerte de Harry Potter y la gran mayoría de los mortifagos había sido condenado a muerte bajo la imperdonable "Aveda Kedabra" o a prisión perpetua en Azkaban, entre estos últimos se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba en una de las secciones de mayor seguridad de Azkaban y sólo se le permitían visitas cada quince días bajo estricta supervisión de los aurors, pero aún así Narcissa había logrado infiltrar una pequeña botella con veneno, a petición de Lucius, quien estaba decidido a usarla cuando ya no pudiera recordar el rostro de su esposa, su hijo y en especial el de su pequeño ángel, ya que eso significaría que el efecto de Azkaban sobre el estaba comenzando y pronto caería en la locura sin remedio

Así pues se tendió en lo que era su "cama", cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en los rostros de aquellos a quienes tanto quería, como si contara ovejas y así poder quedarse dormido. Estuvo en ello un buen rato, pero nuevamente lo logro y esa noche soñó con una niña y un niño rubios como campo de trigales y ojos color de la tormenta que jugaban junto a una Walkiria vikinga

**Casa de los Malfoy – Despacho de Draco**

¡Ya no lo soporto más Draco! –le gritaba Ginebra a su esposo- ¡tú madre me va a hacer enloquecer!

¡Cálmate Ginebra! Le puede hacer mal al bebe –le dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros

¡Pero es que me trata como si fuera un pedazo de cristal! ¡No me deja hacer nada! No sé en que esta pensando – cuando Ginebra Weasley había confirmado que estaba embarazada y se lo contó a su esposo y su suegra había obtenido diferentes reacciones. El primero se había quedado sin habla y luego había gritado de la alegría, la segunda sin embargo había adquirido conductas tan sobreprotectoras que la tenían al borde la locura y hoy había explotado frente a su marido

Ginebra... necesito que vengas conmigo –dijo tan serio como pocas veces ella lo había visto mientras la tomaba de la mano

¿Pero a donde vamos? ¿Acaso no oíste lo que te dije sobre tú madre?

Perfectamente, por eso es que vamos a donde vamos

Pero...

Tú solo confía en mí Ginny –fue todo lo que Draco le respondió

**Cuarto de Eleanor Malfoy**

¿Draco que es este lugar? –pregunto Ginny luego de que este abriera la puerta de un cuarto finamente amoblado, pero que a todas luces pertenecía a una niña, a una que hubiera estado jugando allí y de un momento a otro la hubieran llevado a algún lado, porque todos los juguetes habían quedado desparramados por el suelo entre otras cosas

- mejor dicho ¿A quién pertenecía este cuarto?

bueno... sí...

este cuarto pertenecía a mí hermana mayor –dice tomando una foto de un velador y mostrándosela a Ginny, donde esta pudo apreciar a lo que parecía un ángel caído del cielo, tenia que ser la niña más hermosa del planeta, rubia como Draco y con los mismos raros, pero hermosos ojos grises

pero tú no tienes hermanos

Los tengo o más bien dicho los tuve. Si todo hubiera sido diferente, yo no sería hijo único sino el menor de tres hermanos

¿Tres hermanos? ¿Pero como? –esta revelación tenia a Ginny muy sorprendida

el primer embarazo de mí madre termino en un aborto natural y era un niño al que enterraron bajo el nombre de Edward, luego nació mí hermana Eleanor, pero murió a los cuatro años de un problema al corazón, y este era su cuarto, mí madre lo conserva tal cual que cuando ella murió y jamás ha permitido que nadie saque, toque o mueva algo de aquí. Espero que lo entiendas ahora... su actitud... no lo hace por maldad...

no sé si pueda, la única forma en que podría sería perder a dos hijos y ruego a Dios que yo jamás viva para que eso me pase. No creo que pudiera soportarlo... No me imagino como lo ha hecho tú madre

ven Ginny, es mejor que salgamos del cuarto antes de que descubran que estuvimos aquí –dijo tomándola de la mano para luego echar llave a la puerta y regresar al despacho

Draco... ¿Cuál era el nombre completo de tú hermana? –pregunto Ginny repentinamente

Eleanor Catherine Malfoy Black ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Ginny?

Crees que tú madre me deje usarlo para el bebe si es niña?

Draco se detuvo en seco y mirando fijamente a Ginny pregunto

¿Estas hablando en serio Ginebra?

Claro que si, desde que supe que estaba embarazada, he tenido una sensación muy especial con respecto a esta criatura

¿Cómo que cosa?

Como que estoy segura que se trata de una niña, aún cuando el medico insiste en que es un varón y por que, aunque suene absurdo, siento como si estuviera muy feliz por nacer en esta familia

Eso suena increíble, pero dicen que las madres son muy unidas con sus bebes –comento Draco- no creo que mí madre te haga problemas Ginny

** Algunas Semanas después en el hospital **

¡KYAAAAAAA!

¿y tu porque gritas si esto es culpa tuya? –le decía Ginny a Draco en la sala de parto

Porque me fracturaste un dedo con ese apretón que me diste!! –Draco había tomado la mano de su esposa en señal de apoyo, pero no había contado con la fuerza de una mujer en trabajo de parto y estaba seguro, que por lo menos, Ginny le había roto un dedo y dejado unidos de por vida los otros cuatro. Y lo peor era que con cada pujada...

¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!! ¡¡TE MATARE POR HACERME PASAR POR ESTO DRACO!!

Draco sabía, o eso esperaba, que Ginny lo decía sólo por el estrés del parto y no le respondía nada sólo s mordía la lengua por el dolor

ya salieron la cabeza y los hombros señora Malfoy –decía el doctor desde la entrepierna de Ginny- tan sólo un puje más y acabamos

¡AGGGHGHHHHHHH! –y entonces salió, y como Ginny dijo, era una niña, que lloraba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, mientras una enfermera la envolvía y se las mostraba a Ginny y Draco

es preciosa –dijo Ginny- creo que tiene tus ojos amor

y tus pecas cielo –dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa. Luego las llevaron a las dos para asearlas y llevarlas luego a su cuarto

En ese instante Draco salió rumbo a la sala de espera para darle la noticia a los parientes y se encontró allí con el clan Weasley en pleno, lo que incluía esposas e hijos, allegados y amigos y como único consuelo de Draco en esta reunión de Gryffindor, estaban su madre Narcissa y su amigo y padrino de la bebe Blaise Zabini.

Al verlo entrar todos se levantaron expectantes por noticias Draco se aprovecho para tomar su tiempo y ponerlos aún más ansiosos, su pequeña venganza

anti-gryffindor

es la más saludable y hermosa niña del mundo

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de felicidad y una lluvia de abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones, que le dejaron todo el cuerpo molido, fue el resultado.

En ese momento los gemelos sacaron una hoja y un bolsito y comenzaron a decir

es hora de ver quien gano la apuesta sobre el sexo del bebe –dijo Fred con voz de animador de concursos- y él afortunado es... bueno son... Bill y Draco...

eso es trampa –grito Ron- el hurón platino ya lo sabía

yo no sabía cuñado, sólo le hice caso a Ginny quien juraba por cielo, mar y tierra que era una niña

yo hice lo mismo Ron –dijo Bill- si tú esposa dice que él bebe será de un sexo es casi cien por ciento seguro que así será, fue así con mi Fleur

¿Pero como esta Ginny? –pregunto la señora Weasley

agotada, pero bien y feliz, dentro de poco podremos verla

¿Y cómo le pondrán a la niña? –pregunto Blaise

Eleanor Catherine Malfoy Weasley –sonríe Draco

** Prisión de Azkaban – Días después **

tiene visitas señor Malfoy –dijo el guardia al abrir la puerta

hola padre –lo saluda Draco quien cargaba algo en sus brazos

hola Draco –su voz sonaba apagada, su cabello lucia unas pocas canas y su piel ya no era tan lisa

Padre ¿Quieres conocer a tú nieta? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a Lucius y le mostraba el bulto que andaba cargando. Lucius pareció reaccionar un poco más cuando Draco coloca en sus brazos a la pequeña. Y cuando esta abrió los y le sonrió fue como si se hubiera abierto una ventana en su alma por donde una ráfaga de aire y luz entro, provocando que las lagrimas corrieran con fluidez por sus mejillas, pero no era de dolor o tristeza, eran de alegría por que por fin su pequeño ángel había regresado a su lado y de arrepentimiento por todo lo que su ceguera y dolor habían causado tanto a él como a su familia.

Padre, quiero que conozcas a Eleanor Catherine Malfoy Weasley, tú primera nieta. ¡Ah! El nombre fue idea de Ginny, yo la apoye y madre lo aprobó, espero que no te moleste

Como podría... molestarme con mí pequeño ángel... es tan hermosa... –decía entre leves sollozos

Y parece que tú le gustas también, mira como te observa tan fijamente

Se acabo el tiempo de su visita señor Malfoy –dijo el guardia por la abertura de la puerta

Bueno padre, ya es hora de llevármela, tratare de traértela de nuevo en mí próxima visita –dijo tomándola de brazos de Lucius

Draco... dile a tú esposa Ginebra que... –como poner en palabras todo lo que sentía... ah las desventajas de ser un Malfoy... tanto por decir y sin saber como, así que solo dijo... – que gracias, por todo...

Para cualquiera eso hubiera sido insípido, peor como Draco era todo un Malfoy igual que su padre pudo leer entre líneas lo que quería decir realmente y sólo contesto

de acuerdo papá, dile adiós al abuelo Eleanor –dijo mientras movía una manito de la bebe...

Entonces el guardia abrió la puerta y ambos salieron dejando a Lucius sintiendo una nueva alegría en su corazón y un nuevo amanecer en su alma

Fin del Capitulo VII

Fin del Fanfic "Casta de Serpientes"

Gracias todos por haber leído mi historia...

Y ahora un poco de publicidad para mí nuevo Fanfic llamado "Cazador Cazado por el amor" de Saint Seiya espero que les guste tanto como este

Saludos Lilian/Géminis/Lothnár/Eowynd


End file.
